


Take it all in stride.

by KawaiiPileOfPoop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPileOfPoop/pseuds/KawaiiPileOfPoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid gay F/M fluff between David Elizabeth Strider and Olive Kwon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it all in stride.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, I hope you enjoy this, its still a W.I.P

"Hey Cutie!" Dave greeted as he snaked his hand under my skirt and pinched my butt.  
"Hee-EY!" I squeaked dropping my phone, Dave quickly caught it and held it above his head  
"Come get it Livvie!" He said shaking my phone above my head, I have a small, curvy figure making it harder for me to reach him, I'm only 5'2, meaning he's a full foot taller than me. I jumped up on my tip toes trying to pull his arm down but he kept switching arms  
"Daaaviee!" I whined in a baby voice "its not fair. You're a giant! I'm only little!"  
"I'm not giant! You're just pint sized, and to be honest I don't mind that you're tiny, I have a good view from up here!" He chuckled looking down my shirt, I blushed and did my top button  
"Dave strider, more like perv strider!" I mumbled  
"'K there Oli, I'll give you back your phone if you give me a kiss." He said with a smirk  
"Fine, but you have to bend down cause I can't reach you from up there." I giggled pulling his tie making him lean down, he pulled me close, slipped my phone into my backpack, we kissed, his lips were rough but caring, mine tender and soft, I wriggled my hands into his pockets and picked up his keys, giggling in the kiss.  
"Thanks for the keys Dave!" I giggled, running off, down the corridor, out into the playground, I turned my head to see Dave effortlessly running behind me laughing and smiling, we got on to the grass and he came close and picked me up by the waist and laid me down on the grass  
"Nice try Liv, but you know I do track" he chuckled, leaning over me and kissing me on the forehead  
"Yeah but it was worth a try" I smiled  
"Wooh! Go get some Olive!!" Vriska called from across the field, dave and I blushed in unison and look into each others eyes  
"You're such a dork. I love you." Dave smiled  
"You're so gay, I love you too" I said pulling him down for another kiss  
"Dalive!! I ship it so hard!!!" I heard Nepeta squee  
"Alright, let's get some lunch before someone starts making a shipping wall collage based off of this." Dave chuckled standing up and helping me up.  
"Yeah. Do I have mud on my butt?" I asked turning around trying to look at my butt  
"Yeah you do."  
"Where? Can you get it?" I asked, Dave blushed  
"Uh there.." He said wiping the mud off my skirt  
"Thank you!" I said "let's get some noms, I'm starving!" Pulling him along by the hand


End file.
